(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for random access in a wireless communication system.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In a wireless system, when each terminal wants to transmit data by random access of a distributed scheduling method, a process having a plurality of steps (e.g. 5 steps) is performed. The method for transmitting data through the plurality of steps has a drawback of a large delay time. Also, to go to the next step from each step, a process for receiving and analyzing a signal and transmitting a response signal has to be performed more than once at a terminal and a base station, respectively. However, the process requires the intervention of a medium access control (MAC) layer, and thereby it takes a significant time to complete the process.
The large delay time in the random access has a fundamental limitation in supporting a new service of emerging importance in a next mobile communication system such as a low latency service that may be featured with sporadic uplink transmissions, but a short delay time is required.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.